


Difruto

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, Ligero OoC, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, Songfic, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Daría cualquier cosa,por tan primorosa,por estar siempre aquí...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Difruto

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta historia me avergüenza bastante. Nunca me había dejado llevar tanto por mi fanatismo y el deseo de ver a estos tan, tan, tan, tan increíblemente enamorados jajaa  
> Por eso puse la etiqueta de Oc, ya que entiendo a la perfección que en esta historia H y W no son más que recursos para mi... emmm... ñoñería :v  
> Si aún después de leer esta vergonzosa declaración, quieres continuar, ¡adelante, entonces! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Porque una cosa es que me dé pena, y otra que lo odie, si lo escribí fue por algo, así que NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA <3 <3 <3

_Suspiro único_

I

Holmes no podía estar lo suficientemente seguro para hablar sobre el porqué de sus acciones, no obstante que eso no haría de alguna forma impedirle seguir haciéndolas. Sencillamente, se había descubierto un día, por la noche, observando a Watson mientras dormía, podía aún rememorar cada línea iluminada por la luz de las lámparas de gas que se colaba por las ventanas aquella primera vez, y sobre cualquier cosa, aún hasta hoy sentía cómo su mente se despojaba de cualquier pensamiento negativo y cómo su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal.

En ningún momento se le hubo ocurrido que lo que hacía era extraño, de todas las horas que le miraba por lo menos cinco veces por semana, jamás el sentimiento de que era incorrecto pasó cerca de su tranquilo respirar. E incluso el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo algo positivo se alojó en su corazón cuando, de vez en vez, se descubría acariciando el cabello o las mejillas de Watson cada vez que se removía aterrado entre sueños.

Y confirmaba al mismo tiempo que no había algo malo en sus movimientos, a pesar de que a veces, cada vez menos hay que admitir, podía llegar a imaginar que cabía alguna posibilidad de que sus acciones no fueran bien recibidas por su durmiente compañero. No obstante, nuevamente, se sorprendía pensando que no importaba, siempre y cuando Watson siguiera dormido o pudiera continuar haciéndolo sin tener sueños negativos. Y su corazón latía de manera positiva ante eso. Porque le encantaba, y no solo se refería a acariciarle cada cierto tiempo.

**_Me complace amarte,_ **

**_Disfruto acariciarte_ **

**_Y ponerte a dormir._ **

II

Watson podía ser muchas cosas. Para Holmes podía ser otras tantas y para el resto de la gente unas cuantas más. Con y a pesar de ello, un día Watson se sorprendió ante una revelación alucinante, no apegado a lo común y totalmente alejado de aquello que consideraba la norma, para él, para su amigo y sobre todo para el resto de la gente.

No estaba seguro de haber sentido cierto escalofrío cuando dio cuenta de aquella, su ahora maravillosa habilidad. No obstante en definitiva había estado consiente del latido que se saltó su corazón la primera vez que sus verdes ojos lo notaron. Y no bastaron más que un par de segundos para que el resto de su mente pudiera asimilar la nueva información. Pero era cierto, aunque pudiese costarle un poco admitirlo, que pasó algún tiempo para notar que esa habilidad no solo era beneficiosa para y por quién había esta aparecido.

A Watson, por muy lamentable que fuera, le había costado un momento vasto para comprender, aceptar y entender la relación de _eso_ con _aquello_. Sin embargo una vez se enteró, pudo aceptar, con una facilidad casi aterradora, que su habilidad traía consigo cierto tipo de felicidad. Ese tipo de felicidad que no había sentido por un largo instante. Esa clase de sentimiento que iba más allá de una felicidad filial.

Sonrió cálidamente ante el recordatorio de aquella primera vez y, soltando una ligera carcajada, dirigió sus labios a la taza de té. Holmes, a su lado, con una taza similar pero con un contenido más dulce, le miró interrogante, pese a ello sus palabras se limitaron a callar al mirar la cálida y contagiosa sonrisa.

Y nuevamente, se mostraba con puntualidad aquel gesto que hacía acelerar el corazón del doctor. Esa respuesta inmediata y correspondiente a su sonrisa. El brillo de los ojos luna se hizo aparecer y una sonrisa brotó sin más en los labios de durazno. Consciente estaba Watson de que no había razón para que su gesto fuese correspondido por alguien que se definía a sí mismo como un ser sin emociones románticas de cualquier tipo.

Y sin embargo, nada más esos ojos luna recibían la visión de una sonrisa dedicada con toda la sinceridad que Watson podía ofrecer, aquel rostro perdía momentáneamente su pétrea actitud y, probablemente de forma inconsciente, devolvía el movimiento de la misma cálida manera. Justo entonces Watson pudo reconocer lo enamorado que se sentía por aquel sencillo gesto, ese que obtenía al tener la habilidad, el don, de evocarla (provocarla) con tan poco esfuerzo.

**_Es escalofriante_ **

**_Tenerte de frente,_ **

**_Hacerte sonreír_ ** _._

III

La afanosa respiración, descontrolada, evitaba a cualquier costo que su corazón retomara el tranquilo latir de esa mañana. Cerró sus ojos grises. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del dueño de los ojos verde pasto, que de igual forma trataba fútilmente de controlarse. No le importaba que su casera saliera apresurada de su piso ante el fuerte azote de la puerta. Y no podía darle mayor atención al hecho de que también pudiera ver sus manos entrelazadas. Porque ella tendría suerte al no mirar el fuerte abrazo en el que deseaba fundirse con su cronista.

Daría cualquier cosa por sujetar entre sus brazos a aquel que, por solo un momento, tuvo la oportunidad de ser privado de su vida. Un segundo habría sido el necesario para que la luz de sus ojos fuera apagada por siempre. Entonces, ante ese pensamiento que se repetía ferozmente, no pudo deshacerse de él. Tampoco pudo impedir ya que sus brazos rodearan el cuerpo contrario.

Estaba ahí. Con él. Sí, podía sentir el temblor que le recorría primorosamente, pero solo eso causaba que su abrazo se ciñera cada vez más fuerte alrededor. Deseaba ante cualquier cosa jamás poder alejarse de la calidez que sus cuerpos unidos, latientes, anhelantes de sentir la seguridad que su hogar les otorgaba con soltura. Más sabía que no sería, hasta dentro de un tiempo, suficiente. Nadie podría proteger a esos hermosos ojos verdes mejor que él.

Pero si así fuera, entonces Holmes no sentiría la emoción de la impotencia recorrerle como una víbora. Arrastrándose sobre cada uno de sus músculos, paralizándolo ante la idea de que un solo error suyo y ya jamás volvería a sentir al hombre entre sus brazos. A ese hombre que le había salvado en más de mil formas. A ese hombre que era capaz de hacerle reír solo por ver su sonrisa. A él, que por solo escuchar su voz, podía aclarar sus sentidos, sentirse tranquilo, y hacerle desear por siempre estar ahí. Así.

**_Daría cualquier cosa,_ **

**_Por tan primorosa,_ **

**_Por estar siempre aquí_ ** _._

IV

—Holmes, es muy tarde, vaya a la cama, no ha dormido en casi tres días.

—Y aun así no logro encontrar mi sueño.

—¿Sucede algo, Holmes?

—No, querido, solamente no es mi deseo dormir esta noche.

—¿Es por _su_ aniversario, verdad?

—Desearía entender a qué se refiere, Watson.

—Hoy hace un año exactamente Irene A…

—Lleva usted una cuenta innecesariamente precisa, querido doctor.

—Ahora no me parece así Holmes. Yo… iré a dormir, parece que necesita estar solo. Buenas noches.

—John.

—¿Si?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez?

—Ahora soy yo quien no comprende.

— _No hubo, hay o habrá alguien que me resulte tan interesante como usted. Mi querido Watson, le he deseado tanto tiempo que ya no preciso cuánto_ … No he podido a últimas fechas comprender el porqué, a pesar de ser quien soy, correspondiste afectivamente a tan sosa declaración de amor.

—Porque por ti Sherlock, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—Entonces no reúses mi amor, no imagines cosas que no son. Entiende ya que no sentí otra cosa más que admiración por aquella mujer.

—Lo lamento, yo realmente no dudo de tus palabras… vamos a la cama.

—…John.

—Bien, traeré una manta y me acomodaré en el sofá, si no te molesta, _cariño_.

—No.

—Sher-

—La última vez que dormiste ahí casi te dislocas un hombro. Vamos a dormir…

—Yo dormiré, estoy seguro de que tú no, pero advertiré si decides escabullirte.

—Lamento diferir, siempre me aseguro de no hacer ruido.

—Y es cierto, querido, no obstante te recuerdo que sigo siendo un hombre del ejército. Puedo escucharte incluso cuando solo te dedicas a mirarme.

—No pude notar su queja, doctor.

—Fue solo una observación, para que no decidas abandonarme de nuevo.

—Yo… no creí que fuera eso lo que…

—No es mi deseo acapararte. Ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio de soledad, estoy consciente de ello. Pero hoy, precisamente hoy… Lo entiendo ahora, no es necesario que lo repitas. Solo quédate a mi lado.

—Lo haré. Siempre.

**_Y entre todas esas cosas_ **

**_Déjame quererte,_ **

**_Entrégate a mí._ **

V

La promesa estaba sellada desde el momento en que sus miradas se hubieron conectado de tan maravillosa forma. Desde el instante donde sus labios se fusionaron en aquella típica danza de amantes. Porque cuando las almas están ya tan arraigadas la una de la otra, las palabras son un sobrante que absolutamente nadie es capaz de extrañar. Mucho menos si llevar oxígeno a los pulmones solo se convierte en una opinión a canjear a cambio de más y más contacto.

Cualquier palabra que alguno de los dos pudiera atreverse a vocalizar no equiparará nunca a todas y cada una de las frases que podían ofrecer con solo una mirada. Podrían decirse _te amo_ , pero eso solo obviaría la marcada necesidad descrita que sus manos no tardaban nunca en aclarar al dibujar caminos sobre la piel contraria, para solo recorrerlos tanto como si quisieran dejar su propia marca. Decir que estuvieron ahí.

Podrían inclusive expresar un eterno _por siempre_ si tan solo sus labios no estuvieran haciendo resonar el cálido eco de sus perversos deseos. Pero no. Porque el declarar sus deseos de amarse por siempre estaba ya dicho incluso antes de que cruzaran sus miradas. Supieron entonces que nada ni absolutamente nadie, les separaría. Huirían juntos si fuera preciso. Irían al fin del mundo y envejecerían ahí mismo si la necesidad de hacerlo surgiera.

Se amarían incluso si ninguno estuviera dispuesto a declararlo. Porque no había algo qué aclarar. Ellos lo sabían, y eso por sí solo, era, es, será suficiente.

**_No te fallaré,_ **

**_Contigo yo quiero envejecer._ **

VI

Aquel objeto en su bolsillo no representaba para Holmes algo más que el símbolo mismo de la superficialidad, todo lo que es falso, las influenciables creencias, un lazo que, cual mascota, se ata. Ya sea que se desee o no. Seguía aún estupefacto, y si bien aquella palabra no sería la correcta a usarse ante sus gestos en apariencia impenetrables, por dentro, y esa afirmación era algo que solo una persona es capaz de leer, sentía todavía el temor de que alguien le reconociera después de haber salido de aquel presuntuoso sitio.

Si, que llevar disfraz a ese lugar había sido un verdadero acierto, pero el solo hecho de que era _ese_ lugar había fracturado su confianza sobre lo impoluto de su traje y su perfectamente acomodada falsa nariz, su falso cabello y su falsa barba. Podía casi asegurar que todas esas miradas fijas en él eran seguramente porque sus azabaches cabellos se asomaban entre la blanca peluca, o quizá por alguna falla en el pegamento que usó al colocarse la negroide nariz.

Respiró con profundidad, repasó en su cabeza que al salir de casa y como tantas veces antes, su disfraz era impenetrable, que se había convertido en un personaje invisible e irreconocible para todo el mundo y sobre todo que, aparte de la increíble cantidad en efectivo con la cual pagó el objeto en su bolsillo, absolutamente nadie fuera de ahí le tomaría por un hombre rico. Al dar el siguiente paso, recargando cierta parte de su peso en su bastón de oscura madera, aceptó con agradable gracia, todo el teatro que estuvo dispuesto a montar solo por un hombre.

Por la reina, estaba consciente de que tenía, en caso de existir, un pase directo al infierno. No obstante que la lógica de cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia renegaba, con muchas sensatas razones, de la existencia de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir luego del paro inmediato de toda función neuronal. Se detuvo, ante el pensamiento de que bajo cualquier cosa igual iba a hacer lo que desde hace mucho pensó hacer, continuó su camino. No tuvo desde hace mucho una excusa para detenerse, así pues no habría una ahora.

Cruzó la calle luego de esperar a que un par de berlinas pasaran frente a él. Tocando de nuevo el contenido del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, abrió la puerta del edificio con la mano derecha. Al cerrar la puerta se despojó del grueso abrigo, la nariz, la peluca y la barba falsos. Su casera, la señora Hudson, salió a su encuentro justo antes de que empezara por subir los escalones.

—La comida está servida señor Holmes, y el doctor Watson me aseguró esta mañana que dejaría su consulta para llegar aquí a las tres. Tiene agua caliente en su habitación.

—Muy bien, faltan solo cinco minutos, iré a lavarme entonces. Se lo agradezco mucho señora Hudson.

—Le deseo suerte, señor Holmes. —Holmes se detuvo, aquella no debería ser más que una comida común y corriente para su casera. Su corazón se detuvo por tres tortuosos segundos. Esa mujer era lista, perspicaz y cualquier error que pudiera cometer ante una rival como la señora Hudson, lo entendía con fría resolución, sería una declaración obvia de sus intenciones. Y para bien o para mal, Holmes estaba dispuesto a cancelarlo todo si perdía contra ella.

—¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó, ocultando a la perfección cualquier signo sobre cualquier cosa.

—No lo sé, solo sentí que _era lo correcto_ , buena tarde, señor Holmes —respondió la mujer, asintiendo luego quedamente para solo devolver sus pasos hacia su puerta. Holmes se quedó al menos medio minuto atorado a la mitad de las escaleras, sintiendo cómo cientos de pensamientos revoloteaban cual polillas a su alrededor. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que había perdido valiosos segundos en algo que muy probablemente no fue nada más que una simple impresión, corrió el resto del camino hacia su habitación.

Utilizó tres minutos para lavarse y cambiar su vestuario por uno de sus trajes, no el mejor, sí el que le gustaba más a Watson. Sonrió ante el espejo, más para darse confianza que por el deseo de hacerlo de verdad. Se paseó por la sala vigilando que cada detalle estuviera en su lugar, revisó al menos cuatro veces la mesa, solo por nervios movió un milímetro a la derecha el tenedor que él ocuparía. Se preguntó si el oporto era la bebida indicada para… escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse. Su corazón latía con premura. La señora Hudson no salió para recibir a Watson que, sin algún impedimento para continuar su camino, fue directo a las escaleras.

Holmes estaba aterrado, deseaba con urgencia que quien abriera la puerta fuese el profesor Moriarty, el jodido perro de Baskerville, Charles Milverton, e incluso el bastardo de Evans. Y quizá si lo golpeaba más fuerte esta vez pudiera eliminar un poco de todo el nerviosismo que desvergonzadamente comenzaba a hacerle temblar. Se estaba volviendo loco, eso seguro, no había conocido a alguien que pudiera causarle tal revoltijo de emociones, ni aquella súbita energía al mismo tiempo. Contuvo el aliento, el peso de la cajita en su bolsillo se incrementó repentinamente, la mano de Watson abrió con rapidez la puerta. O al menos, así es como lo vio Holmes.

—Holmes, se siente usted bien.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Me pareció que no estaba respirando. —Holmes rechazó la teoría de Watson con un gesto de su mano.

—Demasiado trabajo le está haciendo ver síntomas en donde no los hay, querido Watson, quizá se esté exigiendo mucho —le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a quitarse el saco, luego de aflojarle ligeramente la corbata, dejó caer un pequeño beso en la sien de Watson. El doctor asintió, tal vez su detective tuviese razón, después de todo, él era una de las razones por las que luego de su consulta y hasta al día siguiente no pudiese dormir ni veinte minutos. Aunque, claro, a veces las razones para no hacerlo eran las correctas—. Tome asiento, la señora Hudson preparó todo un banquete.

Como cada vez que disfrutaban de una agradable comida juntos, con nadie más que ellos, Holmes le ayudó con la silla y no ocupó su propio lugar hasta que Watson estuvo correctamente sentado. La comida transcurrió tranquila, con bocados entre una amena charla y sonrisas livianas cada pocos momentos. Holmes dirigía la conversación tan magistralmente como en cualquier otra ocasión, y a pesar de que con cada bocado su garganta amenazaba con no permitir que pasara ni siquiera un trago más de oporto. Sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba esa cálida risa salir de los labios que incontables veces había besado solo por el mero gusto de hacerlo, una tranquilidad avasallante acariciaba a sus sentidos.

Podía ver con claridad, en esos ojos verde pasto, el por qué su tiempo debía ser compartido con ese hombre, el por qué Watson era el único en quien confiaba sus secretos, el por qué procuraba siempre cuidar que cada momento juntos fuera especial, inolvidable. Disfrutaba compartir su vida con John Watson tanto como lo hacía resolver un caso con él. Solo con él. Supo en ese momento que sin su amado doctor, sin su pasión, sin sus besos, sin su terca manera de quererle, Sherlock Holmes no podría ser más.

El último de los bocados fue dado y el final de la copa con oporto no tardó mucho más en seguirle. Holmes respiró, increíblemente tranquilo. Lo haría ahora, no solo porque creía que debía, sino porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Se puso de pie, antes de que Watson hiciera lo mismo le detuvo con una mano sobre la suya. Dejó que el aire recorriera suavemente su sistema respiratorio, tomó la cajita de su saco mientras hincaba una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo, miró directamente al atractivo rostro enrojecido y casi lloroso de su amante de diez años de antigüedad. Abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro, que entre una almohadilla de hermoso y suave diseño carmesí, mostraba el lujoso aro blanco y brillante.

Desde la perspectiva de ninguno de los dos se podía apreciar el diseño que mostraba alguna de las caras. No era momento para recordar, pero en algún punto de los pensamientos de Holmes se hallaba el recuerdo del rostro confundido e idiota del hombre al que le había ordenado el dibujo que quería sobre el anillo de oro blanco «a mi prometida le fascinan las novelas policiacas» había dicho luego de describir el primer dibujo. No se había equivocado al escoger a ese joyero, que a pesar de juzgar a sus clientes realizó un buen trabajo al tallar el violín, el arco, y una lupa alrededor del anillo. Después de eso tuvo que ocupar tres disfraces más otros dos joyeros.

Al mismo tipo le había pedido el anillo que se pondría luego de que Watson aceptara el suyo, el dibujo sobre el anillo de Holmes le había valido al menos el treinta por ciento más del precio, no solo por lo complicado y extraño del dibujo que ordenó, sino por haber llamado “estúpido impertinente” al hombre, cuando este volvió a pedirle explicación. ¿Que había valido cada penique? Sí, ¿Iba a agradecerlo? Primero se divorciaba de su Watson.

—Entiendo que no es posible desposarlo como quisiera. —No estaba seguro de si hablaba por él o por el hombre de ojos llorosos que le miraba tiernamente—. Las leyes inglesas siempre han dejado mucho por desear. Ambos sabemos, querido, que no viviremos para cuando el mudo cambie y abra los ojos, sin embargo, eso no me impide al menos proponerlo y desear de todo corazón que usted acepte. John Hamish Watson —las mejillas del doctor se encendieron aún más si era posible, esta vez definitivamente había dejado de respirar. Se mantenía quieto, expectante y muy atento a todas las palabras y acciones dichas por Holmes. Definitivamente, no habría ahora momento que pudiera olvidar en cualquier futuro—, ¿quisieras ser mío de por vida?

Holmes había esperado, quizá incluso deseado, que Watson se levantara, tirara la silla para únicamente arrojarse a su pecho, llorando y repitiendo sí, durante las próximas tres horas. Sin embargo Watson no dejó caer sus lágrimas, ni tiró la silla, ni dijo sí por un día entero.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sherlock Holmes. —Holmes tomó la mano ofrecida y mientras le besaba en el dorso y le colocaba el anillo, no pudo bajo ninguna circunstancia despegar sus ojos de luna llena de aquel brillante prado de verde pasto. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y justo cuando Holmes tomó entre sus brazos la cintura de, ahora indudablemente, su Watson para sellar el pacto aceptado, recibió, con alegría mal disimulada, un desmayado cuerpo.

**_Quiero darte un beso,_ **

**_Perder contigo mí tiempo._ **

**_Guardar tus secretos._ **

**_Cuidar tus momentos._ **

**_Abrazarte, esperarte, adorarte._ **

**_Tenerte paciencia,_ **

**_Tu locura es mi ciencia._ **

VII

Watson despertó luego de que Holmes pasara una hora mirándolo y cuarenta minutos acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas, que no perdían del todo su color rojizo. El doctor apretó su mano en un puño, antes de estar seguro de que había alucinado todo, sin embargo ahí, entre los dedos que había enroscado, sintió con una claridad efervescente que, alucinación o no, aquel aro se sentía con un increíble realismo. Al sentir nuevamente una de esas carisias que muchas veces le habían llevado al mundo onírico de los sueños, abrió los ojos, encontrándose enseguida con un atento y hermoso par de lunas llenas.

—Sherlock, querido, no fue un sueño ¿verdad? —Watson tenía casi todo su cuerpo recargado en el pecho de Holmes que, sentado detrás del respaldo de su sillón frente a la chimenea, tenía entre sus piernas a Watson.

—Ya lo has comprobado tú mismo, sabes que no necesitas preguntar. —Holmes tomó la mano en donde había puesto el anillo para juntarla con la suya donde Watson pudo ver a la perfección un aro blanco rodeando su dedo anular, suspiró. Cerrando sus ojos recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su… ¿esposo? Dios, jamás un pensamiento había hecho que sus mejillas enrojecieran tan vergonzosamente rápido. Trató de regular el aire que respiraba a tramos cortos, no solo consciente de toda la felicidad que el actuar de Holmes llevaría hasta su corazón cada vez que viera el anillo en sus dedos, sino por todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Watson estaba seguro que Holmes había planeado todo aquello con mucho tiempo de antelación, no solo con respecto a la comida, los anillos, o el uso de ese traje negro azulado, cuyo pantalón se pegaba vulgarmente al trasero de Holmes. No, Watson se concentraba más en la preparación psicológica contra la que su Holmes tuvo que haber luchado, nada más desde que la idea siquiera surcó por su cabeza. Había todo sido impulsado por Watson, si, que lo linchen por hacer que su hombre le pida matrimonio, definitivamente no se encontraría algo en esta tierra que pudiera hacer que Watson se arrepienta al menos un poco. Sin embargo, Watson no esperaba que lo que acababa de ocurrir, ocurriera realmente.

Lo quería, sí, eso no lo iba a negar, pero estaba desde el primer momento conformemente acomodado con la idea de que algo como eso no pasaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ahora solo tenía que abrir los ojos para encontrar sus dedos entrelazados con el hombre que besaba amorosamente su mejilla, su sien y que respiraba suavemente contra su oído. Watson podía disfrutar con infame tranquilidad cada movimiento sobre él, era su vicio oculto el sentir orgullo y vanidad con cada suave beso, con cada cálido aliento susurrado, de aquel hombre que ahora le pertenecía más que ayer.

Llevó sus manos entrelazadas hacía sus labios, acarició con ellos el anillo de Holmes. Y ahora más cercanos a sus ojos pudo admirar con reverencia el parco diseño que los atañía. En el suyo se veía un arco, a un lado una lupa y por el otro un violín, no eran otra cosa más que siluetas, no obstante eso no disminuía ni un poco su hermoso y preciso detallado o el significado emocional que desde hace tanto tiempo les había otorgado. Luego de besar nuevamente la blanca mano de Holmes retiró con cuidado su anillo. Aquel era el mismo blanco, tenía casi el mismo peso que el suyo, a pesar de ello era demasiado obvio que el dibujo sobre el sería distinto.

Sonrió al girarlo por completo sobre sus dedos, los detalles increíbles saltaban a su vista ligeramente borrosa. Sabía que dejaría escapar sus infantiles lágrimas, sin embargo nada de eso impidió que ladeara su rostro para dejar un sonoro y casto beso sobre los labios de Holmes. Repasaba con la punta de los dedos la impresión sobre el anillo mientras robaba de la boca contraría un beso más profundo. No podía decir qué era qué, pero recordaba con cálida sensación y todo, el estetoscopio, el arma y el bastón grabados en él. Después de separarse por tercera vez para tomar un poco de oxígeno volvió sus ojos al anillo.

—Mío… —Leyó Watson la palabra que rezaba solitariamente sobre la bríllate cara interna. Buscando un poco más, justo frente a ella, encontró sus iniciales; JHW. Inmediatamente se quitó el suyo. Aquello era algo que, si bien había dicho muchas veces, no dejaba de parecerle aun así demasiado posesivo cuando se ponía todo en una sola oración—… Tuyo. —pronunció en voz alta nuevamente, y enfrente de esta, con la misma perfecta caligrafía, halló las iniciales de Holmes, WSSH. Sonrió, a pesar de la egoísta palabra que Holmes había mandado hacer sobre el anillo que usaría el resto de sus días, había agregado además las iniciales correctas.

No iba a pertenecerle a Sherlock Holmes, sino a William Sherlock Scot Holmes. Rio nuevamente, una cómica imagen de él, de ochenta años, gritándole a un igualmente anciano Holmes, porque no ha recogido correctamente su ropa sucia o algo por ese estilo, surcó incoherente sus pensamientos. Dejó que sus rodillas se levantaran, enamorado con la idea de entregarle todo su tiempo al detective que, contra sus propios deseos, le había hecho aquella inolvidable pregunta. Se giró suavemente hasta quedar con su rostro completamente contra el de Holmes, colocó el anillo en su respectivo dedo y guio con inmediatez sus manos a las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas, juntó sus frentes y cerró sus ojos.

—Mío.

—Tuyo. —Sin mayor distracción disfrutaron de un necesitado beso.

**_Disfruto... mirarte_ **

**_Cada movimiento,_ **

**_Vicio que tengo._ **

**_Un gusto valorarte,_ **

**_Nunca olvidarte,_ **

**_Entregarte mis tiempos._ **

****

**_No te fallaré,_ **

**_Contigo yo quiero envejecer._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te salió una caríe? Jajaja XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3 <3 <3


End file.
